


Fill Me Up

by piscesmuse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hwang Hyunjin has a Big Dick, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Shower Sex, Size Kink, felix is tiny, magically appearing bottle of lube, overuse of the phrase "Little Lixie", straight up just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesmuse/pseuds/piscesmuse
Summary: Felix tiny, Hyunjin big. Felix walks in on Hyunjin in the shower.  Hyunjin makes Felix brain go brrr.  They fuck.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 412





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me comments and stuff :). Also to my love who helped edit this, thank you.

Felix has a size kink. There’s no way he can hide that and it’s so easily fulfilled because he’s so small. He loves it. Usually. But now, here he is with his ass in the air covered in sweat trying to satiate this deep need of his to be filled. Completely. Meaning his tiny hands weren’t quite doing it for him.

He flopped on his back and sighed, opting to quickly finish himself off, simply coming into his hand lamely. Felix groaned, throwing his head back into the pillow with how unsatisfied he felt, beginning to feel antsy. He threw his legs over the bed and hopped off, stepping into his sweatpants and quickly pulling them on. After grabbing a tissue, he wiped himself off, grabbed a towel, and headed to the shower. 

Felix opened the bathroom door to see Hyunjin in the shower, back leaned against the wall as he slowly stroked up his cock. There wasn’t enough steam in the bathroom to block Felix’s view from what had to be the most erotic sight he’d ever laid eyes on. Right before him was Hyunjin, the water running down his body with his mouth dropped open in ecstasy. Felix stood there frozen, cock filling up once again as he watched. The door being open allowed for a little more of the steam to leave and left a clear view of the way Hyunjin’s large hand did not even come close to covering how large his cock was. 

Felix cursed under his breath, but the older man must have heard because Hyunjin’s eyes blinked open and suddenly Felix was met with Hyunjin’s lust-filled gaze. The older boy’s stare was so intense, his eyes half-lidded. He was fully hard now and he couldn’t bring himself to look away, or leave. Slowly, a smirk began to spread across the taller man’s face and Felix had never felt so entranced in his life. Yes, Hyunjin was hot, everyone knew that. But this hot? The younger had never been so turned on in his life and he wouldn’t be surprised if there was a wet spot on his sweats by now.

Keeping eye contact with Felix, Hyunjin’s hand began to move a little faster. His eyes rolling back when his thumb swiped over the sensitive head of his erect cock.  _ He was so big, _ Felix couldn’t help but think about how wide he’d be stretched open, how deep Hyunjin’s cock would feel inside of him, or how easily his size alone could make him cum. He feels the drool fall from his lips before he can catch it. Wiping a hand across his mouth, he hears Hyunjin chuckle. The noise goes straight to Felix’s cock and he feels his knees buckle a little. Fuck. 

Felix should leave. He should probably go right now. Hyunjin is flirty and daring, but that doesn’t mean anything will come of this. He shouldn’t expect things.

“Little Lixie, what are you looking at?” Hyunjin’s voice was husky, enticing. Felix felt like he was being hypnotized, his feet carrying him forward before he could even think. “Lock the door.” 

Felix turned to lock the door and then waited for Hyunjin’s next order. He had no idea what he was doing, but hopefully, it ended with him being split open by the man staring at him right now. 

“What, are you shy now? You can look, but too scared to touch?” Hyunjin said, never ceasing his ever stroking hand. Felix couldn't keep his eyes off of it. He licked his lips slowly as he walked towards the glass door of the shower. 

“Never seen a cock this big, Lixie?” Hyunjin asked. Felix shook his head ’no’ in immediate response. 

“Wanna touch it?” Hyunjin offered. Felix couldn’t help but fall deeper into a trance, barely noticing his thighs rubbing together, his fingers fidgeting with the urge to touch the body of art that is being displayed before him. Felix nodded again. 

“Does Little Lixie know how to use his words?” Hyunjin smirked and Felix could feel his brain begin to shut down. His thoughts began to spiral , wondering how deep it would feel, how small he would feel wrapped around such a massive cock or pressed up against his much larger chest.

“Y-yes, I want to touch. Please?” His voice became deeper, raspier, the desperation suddenly clear. Hyunjin could only smile. 

“Take your clothes off,” Hyunjin ordered. Felix followed direction with speed and clumsiness as excitement burned through his veins. He hopped on one foot, taking his pants off and tossing

them to the ground, panting slightly while he looked back at Hyunjin for the next step. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? If you want something, don’t you know how to get it? Or do I have to teach you everything?” Hyunjin teased, beckoning Felix forward with a slight curve of his fingers. Felix opened the shower door, stepped inside, and was immediately swept away. Hyunjin immediately picked him up and pressed him into the shower wall, ravaging his mouth in a way he didn’t even know he liked to be kissed. All tongue and drool, messy and needy, sending sparks through his body that definitely went straight to his dick. Felix felt his hips kick, rutting his comparatively very small cock onto Hyunjin’s stomach. Hyunjin’s soft lips made their trail down Felix’s neck, sucking on that spot right below his ear. Felix convulsed, his moans echoing off the shower walls. 

“Hyunjin, please, fuck, please,” Felix’s lips had broken the damn and a litany of curses were falling out. Hyunjin chuckled. 

“Little Lixie and his dirty mouth. Maybe I should fuck your mouth, it’d be hard for you to say those words with your little throat around my dick wouldn’t it?” Hyunjin almost purred into Felix's ear. Felix yelped as his hand shot down to grip his dick, his hand a vice grip around its base in an attempt not to cum. Hyunjin did nothing but laugh again. “You gotta keep quiet, Lixie. Unless you want the boys to know that their sunshine is about to be split in half like a common whore.”

Felix felt a deep shiver race down his spine before bringing his other hand to his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as tears developed. His thighs squeezed around Hyunjin’s torso as he was pressed into the wall. 

Hyunjin slid Felix down until one of his legs was on the shower floor. He hoisted one of Felix’s legs up and sat his foot on the soap holder before standing up at full height again. Felix looked up at the beautiful man and his cock twitched, visibly. Hyunjin paid it no mind, grabbing the bottle of lube off the inserted wall counter and began to slick his fingers. Felix was glad they were in the shower and soaking wet, otherwise, it would be so obvious how much he was leaking precum onto the shower floor. 

He watched Hyunjin spread the lube around his long fingers, mouth slightly ajar. Felix attempted to catch his breath. 

“Everything about you is so big,” Felix said, pupils blown wide, eyes like dark saucers trained to follow the movement of the larger man's fingers. He felt Hyunjin grip his jaw and tilt his head up. He peered up at the large man, trying not to take too much stock in the way that this one hand was simultaneously holding his jaw, and halfway wrapped around his throat. 

“Yeah, and everything about Little Lixie is just,” Hyunjin had slid his other hand between Felix’s legs as he stared at the smaller boy. Felix felt one of Hyunjin’s long fingers slowly circle his rim. “Little,” Hyunjin said as he slowly pressed in. “Even your little hole is tiny. Are you sure you can take it?”

Felix’s eyes were leaking tears from how overwhelmed he felt. His mouth wide open, not making a sound as the finger slid into him slowly. When he felt the second knuckle enter him and he moaned loudly, without restraint, his hands clenching the arm that was holding his jaw up. 

“I bet Lixie’s fingers never reached this deep,” Hyunjin said, his voice back to that low purr. Felix attempted to shake his head in Hyunjin’s grip, only succeeding in ending up with two of Hyunjin’s long fingers in his mouth, to which he immediately latched onto like a lifesaver. His tongue swirling around the other man’s fingers, gagging a little when Hyunjin’s fingers slid down his throat. 

Hyunjin slid another finger in, reaching places Felix had never felt before. It was getting a bit hard to stand, his legs shaking with pleasure, his knees buckling any time Hyunjin decided to curl his fingers to massage that spot he could never reach by himself. Felix could barely keep his eyes open, his hole clenching around the intrusion of Hyunjin’s long fingers. 

“So pretty,” Hyunjin mumbled before sliding in the third finger, fucking Felix like he intended to carve out space in his ass just for him. Felix was babbling incoherently around Hyunjin’s fingers, lost in pleasure. His eyelids fluttering, fighting to stay open, his eyes crossed, drooling down Hyunjin’s fingers. 

Hyunjin slid his fingers out, swung the smaller boy around, and pressed Felix’s naked body into the shower wall, effectively making Felix feel every bit as tiny and insignificant as he’d ever wanted.

“You ready, little one?” Hyunjin said, the head of his cock teasing swiping across Felix’s rim. 

“Yesyesyesyes,” Felix responded, like a chant as Hyunjin’s hips pressed forward into him. Felix’s jaw dropped open and he felt like an eternity before the length of Hyunjin’s cock fit inside him. His hand slid down the wall to press against his stomach wondering if he would be able to feel his cock pressing against his belly button. 

“You know, Lixie, you’re so little, you fit around my cock like a pocket pussy,” Hyunjin whispered. That was the last switch before Felix’s brain completely gave out. He was rutting his hips backward into Hyunjin’s cock like a dog in heat. Hyunjin cocked his hips back, and began to slowly circle them into Felix. The long, slow, deep strokes pulled moan after moan out of the small man. His voice high and whiney as Hyunjin pressed against his prostate with every thrust. 

“Fuck, you should see this Lixie, you wouldn’t think your little ass could fit all this, but you’re taking me in like a pro aren’t you?” Hyunjin gripped Felix’s hips and began to pound into the smaller man. Felix's fingers couldn’t grip the wet shower wall, his legs were shaking, now only being held up by the man’s larger hands. He felt like he was being pulled back onto his cock, like he was being used just for Hyunjin to get off with. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Felix managed to get out in between moans. It was meant to be a warning but he was shooting onto the wall before the sentence was over. His moan echoed against the shower walls. If no one knew what was going on in here, they did now. Not that Felix had it in his mind to care. Hyunjin was currently working him into oversensitivity, chasing his orgasm before he pulled out and came on the shower floor. Felix wistfully watched his cum go down the shower drain. Next time. 

Felix turned around and leaned his back against the wall and found himself watching yet again, a wet Hyunjin running his hands through his hair. 

“You know, you're way too hot for your own good,” Felix said, after moments of silence. Hyunjin smiled, laughing brightly. 

“I must be, you’re hard again.”


End file.
